The Boy Who Died
by ThatOneThestral
Summary: Harry Potter died after defeating Voldemort in his third year. Now, his old classmates are in seventh year and they go on a field trip to Muggle London. When they find Harry, alive and well, what will happen? No slash.
1. Chapter 1

An~ Hello everyone! Sorry for not posting today on my main fic ATWNE. Forgive me. I promise youplease though, I will update that tomorrow! Also, that is my main fic so I won't update this one quite as much, unless you like this more. This is kind of just expirimental until I know people like it. Also~ Please follow me on Instagram thatonethestral! It's greatly appreciated! Thank you everyone for reading and ill owing and please review! Also- grammar and basically wording to this fic is HORRIBLE! I need a beta and if anyone wants to be my beta that would be amazing! You can pm me or email me thatonethestral ! Thanks!

Disclaimer~ I (sadly) don't own Harry Potter. :(

"Silence!" It was dinner time at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore was making an announcement

"A notice to all seventh years who have a muggle studies class! You will all be going on a field trip tomorrow morning to experience the muggle way to live. I would like you all to pack your bags tonight so you will be ready in the morning. You will be leaving at precisely 9 AM. You are dismissed." Groans could be heard throughout the Great Hall. What seventeen year old would want to wake up to leave at 9 AM on a Saturday? The seventh years shuffled out of the Great Hall, some excited for the field trip, some angry about having to wake up so early. Tomorrow would definitely be an exciting day.

The next day, all of the seventh years with a muggle studies class were gathered in the Great Hall at 8 to be assigned to their group. Altogether, there would be three groups: Snape, Mcgonagle, and Lupin. Each teacher would be bringing their group to a different muggle town for two weeks, not using any magic so they could experience how muggles lived in a non-magic world.

"Students, gather around!" Dumbledore announced. "I will now assign you to your groups, which will be mixed-house." There were a few glances among the students that said they were definitely not happy about this.

"Lupins group will be: Su Li, Michael Corner, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, and Justin Fitch-Fletchley. Gather in your group and stand over by Professor Lupin please." The students quickly stood up and walked over to the professor.

"Group Mcgonagle will consist of: Seamus Finnegan, Zacharias Smith, Padma and Parvati Patil, Trevor Boot, and Anthony Goldstein." This group also went over to stand with Mcgonagle.

"The rest of you, stand with Professor Snape please." Ron blanched. Of course he was stuck with Snape.

"Okay seventh years, the Professor you're standing with with give you your muggle clothing now." In turn, each professor handed their students a pile of muggle clothes consisting of a T-shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Each professor led out their group of students, and they were surprised to see three muggle buses waiting for them. Apparently they would travel the muggle way too. Each group got on their bus. They were instructed to find a seat. When everyone was seated Professor Snape told them that each group would be going somewhere different. He didn't say where they were going to be going, but he told them to shut up, most likely annoyed to be traveling on a muggle bus. After a long bus ride, they finally got off. Snape's group was wearing dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and black high top sneakers.

"Follow me." Snape instructed. He brought them to a muggle restaurant and told them to order some food. He himself could not bring himself to eat the disgusting "fast food" and decided to glare at the students instead. Afterwards, they left to the house that had been set up for them, and snape got out the room arrangement chart.

"Listen up, students." He said with a scathing look. "Here's your rooming arrangements. There are three rooms. The one on the first door will be Ronalds an Deans. The next will be Dracos, Blaise, an Theos, and the one on the other side of the hall will be Hannah's. Get your rooms set up, and go to sleep. Tomorrow we will be sightseeing around town. Goodnight."

The next morning, Snape woke his group of seventh years up, and after about an hour, they headed out the door for a walk and sightseeing. They walked around for a while, pointing at some weird muggle buildings. Suddenly, a boy about seventeen ran right into Snape.

"Sorry!" He stood up

"Be careful brat!" Snape yelled, brushing himself off. When he looked up, he was staring right into the face of Harry Potter. Harry Potter, who had died four years ago after vanquishing the Dark Lord in his third year. The boys eyes widened. Snape thought his mind was playing tricks on him, but no. The boy had the same messy hair. The same emerald eyes.

"Give me back my wallet you damned kid!" A man yelled, running towards them. Harry gave Snape and the other students a final scared glance before taking off in the other direction.

"H-Harry?" Ron whispered.

"What re you guys doing!? That damn kid just stole my wallet!" Snape stared at the man, then his charges. He took of running aftere Harry, the seventh years trailing behind him.

Harry glanced back. This was not good, not good at all. What were they doing in muggle London? Harry was dead to the wizarding world, and that's how he wanted it. It was too much pressure to be famous. He did NOT want to go back. Not after four years, not ever. He ducked under a mailbox, and while glancing behind him accidentally ran into an old woman. He fell to the ground again.

"Sorry!" He said, standing up and starting to run again. But his fall had given Snape and Ron enough time to catch up to him, and they each grabbed one of his arms.

"Harry? Is that you?" Before Harry could answer him, the muggle man caught up to them.

"Th-thank you." He said, out of breath. "The... The stupid kid stole my wallet... Can't thank you enough." The muggle man grabbed his wallet out of Harry's hand.

"Be glad I'm not calling the authorities on you kid. I will next time." The man said to Harry with a loathing glance. Walking away, he turned to Snape and thanked him once again. By now, Draco and the others had caught up, and were staring at Harry.

"I think." Snape said. "That Mr. Potter has some explaining to do."

An~ Sorry! Short chapter! Tell me whether or not you guys like this fic please! Again, please follow me on Instagram and pretty please review!


	2. Chapter 2

An~ Hello everyone! Thank you so so so much for reviewing especially to Hufflepuff and Thatsuckedroyalhippogriff; my first two reviewers! I really didn't expect everyone to like this story, it was just something that came to me one day. If more people like this one I may make

It my main fic. But thank you again so much for following, reviewing, and favoriting. It really makes my day! I'm going to try to update at least three or four times a week, maybe more. Also, please follow me on Instagram thatonethestral! But all in all I'm just happy that you guys like my story! Have a great day everybody!

Disclaimer~ I don't own :( sadly. If I did I would probably be rich and not posting this on .

"Is it really you, Harry?" A bewildered and slightly frightened Ronald Weasley asked the supposedly dead boy standing in front of him. They raven-haired boy glared at him. How dare they intrude on his new life. He hated the fame, and it was sure to get worse after he defeated the dark lord. That's why, for four years, Harry had stayed hidden from the wizarding world in Muggle London, away from curious eyes. He came with only the clothes upon his back and a few rations. He brought no money, and nothing to remind him of his old life. He wanted nothing to do with the wizarding world. And now they were back.

"Shove off. I don't know who you're talking about." Ron looked at him, hope disappearing from his eyes.

"The Boy Who Died All Those Years Ago has returned." An amused yet slightly skeptical Blaise Zabini watched Harry closely with curious eyes. He received a glare in return

"Is it really truly you, Harry?" The only girl in the group, Hannah Abbot, asked.

"Listen guys, I don't know what you're talking about. So leave me alone."

"Have you really stooped so low as to steal from muggle men, Potter?" Snape spat. "And that's after you faked your death to the entire wizarding world."

"You don't understand! Everyone loved me because of the bloody fame. Because I defeated the bloody Dark Lord. They didn't like me for me. They just-" Harry paused, sighing. "They just don't understand." Snape was really confused now. A Potter who didn't want the fame? Where was that arrogant, moody boy he had taught four years ago?

"Is it really you?" Everyone turned. Surprisingly, it was Draco Malfoy who had asked those words, hope gleaming in his voice.

"Merlin, why do you all keep asking me!? Can't you just leave me alone and pretend you never saw me?" Now it was Harry that had hope intertwined in his words.

"That's the problem, Potter; I can't do that. Because we know full well that we did see you." Snape replied.

"You could obliviate yourselves." Harry said meekly.

"So you expect us to obliviate ourself and take away our memories because of a mistake that you made!?" Now it was Snape who was angry.

"I don't know! All that I do know is I'm not going back! I like it here! I'm free. I dot have people following me around asking for bloody interviews all day. And it wasn't a mistake." Harry looked torn between breaking out in tears and punching Snape in the face.

"Come, Potter. We are going to take you back to the house we are staying at. You can explain yourself there." Harry started to struggle, not wanting to go with Snape and his old friends.

"I have a life here!"

"A life stealing from muggle men and doing crime?"Snape sneered. He grabbed Harry's arm and starting to pull him along, but the boy was struggling too much for someone to not notice. A worried looking woman walked over to them.

"Is that your boy?" She asked.

"He is a friend."

"Is he causing you any trouble? I found him and his friends out here the other night causing chaos. Getting drunk, beating each other up." The woman was starting to look a little less worried and a little more agitated.

"I'll deal with him Madame." The woman walked away muttering to herself about teenagers nowadays.

"Still a troublemaker in your new life, Potter?" Harry glared at Snape. Everything was Snape's fault. Harry reluctantly followed Snape and his group of seventh years, Ron walking beside him.

"Why did you go Harry?" He asked

"Mind your own business Ronald. I don't have to tell you." Harry sneered.

"You've changed, Harry. You're not the same anymore."

"Good. I hated myself then. I was always famous and had so much glory. Everyone loved me for my title. If I go back it will just be worse. "The Boy Who Lived Again" I can see the bloody title already." The seventh years kept throwing glances over their shoulders at Harry, who in turn glared at them. Ron gave one last look at Harry before going to walk with Dean, the two of them whispering to each other. Harry rolled his eyes. Of course Snape had found him. Stupid Snape. This was his secret. He had his own friends here, his own name. He didn't want to go back to the bloody wizarding world, not at all.

"We seem to be here, Potter. Blaise, Theo, set him on the couch."

"I can bloody well set myself on the couch, Snape." He sneered.

"Professor Snape. "

"It seemed you're not my professor anymore." Snape handed Harry over to the Slytherins. Oh how this was angering Harry. He wasn't the bloody wizarding world's possession! They couldn't force him into anything. And now they were pulling him around, expecting him to come back and do what they wanted him to.

"Can I expect you to stay on the couch Potter?" Snape sneered at him.

"Im not a bloody baby Snape." Harry sat on the couch, with his head in his hands. How did this happen? How has he been so careless as to let wizards see him, especially wizards he personally knew! His day was going horrible already and it was hardly half past nine.

"Hey, Harry." He looked up to see a bemused looking Theodore Nott staring intently at him. He hadn't known Theo very well in his Hogwarts days, being that Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't exchange hellos much. How could this day get any worse?

"Uh, hey Theo." Theodore didn't answer him, but stared at him, a mixture of emotion. He looked confused, sad, worried, angry, and... Harry couldn't quite place this new emotion.

"Why did you leave?" Theo blurted out, turning slightly pink. Harry looked at the ground. He felt miserable enough without having to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I had to. I did... I did something that I can't make up for. And I'm not ready to tell anybody yet. So please, Theo, can I trust you to not tell anyone?"

"Of course, Harry."

"Good."

An~ Sorry for the short chapter. Like my other story, I'm going to make sure that my chapters are at least one thousand words each, which is still pretty short, but at least it's not a few hundred. I'm really excited about this fic because I wasn't sure anybody would like it but a few people already do and I only just posted it. Thank you again for reviewing and following and I'll post again tomorrow, most likely. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

An~ Two chapters in one day! Hoorah! But seriously, thank you all so so much for your reviews. I know it's not many, but they mean so much to me! Thank you all for the advice and kind words! Well, here's your second chapter for today! There's a very slight chance I may make another one for today, but I'm really not sure. If I do I'll post it later tonight. Don't get your hopes too high though. Sorry again if grammar and everything is bad. The first chapter was just awful, and I'm definitely thinking about rewriting it sometime. If you want to be my beta you can either leave a review or PM me or email me thatonethestral and it would be greatly appreciated! Also, if you'd like to follow me on Instagram I'm thatonethestral. Please review and thank you all again for your kind thoughts!

Disclaimer~ I sadly do not own the world or characters, only the plot. If I did than I probably wouldn't sit in bed and write/read fanfiction all day under the blanket.

"Are you ready to talk, Potter?" Snape spat. The supposedly dead boy was not easy to talk to, especially because he didn't want to the Wizarding World to know he still existed. Everything has gone almost perfectly for four years, up until now of course.

"If I talk would you let me go and not come after me?" Snape was silent for a minute.

"Please, Harry." Everyone in the room gaped. Did Snape just call Harry, well, Harry? And say please to him? They must've been in some sort of dream. Harry was the most shocked. The professor to whom he had shared a mutual loathing for for three years had said please to him? And even called him by his first name? Snape looked as if he was beginning to regret his words, because everyone was staring at him, mouths open. Snape turned pink, which surprised them even more. Their strict potions professor blushing? They hadn't seen him in a state even close to this one since the war had ended and many had died, including Harry, four years ago.

"Pro- professor?" Harry said, confused. "Did- did you just-"

"Shut up Potter. Are you going to talk or not?" Harry looked at the professor, and then each student in the room one at a time.

"What've I got to lose? If I don't talk, then you'll just bring me back to Dumbledore and he'll guilt me into it or something." Blaise smirked. That did sound like Dumbledore.

"Why don't you all take a seat?" Everyone sat down on various couches, chairs, and on the floor, wondering what had happened to the boy who had supposedly died but was alive and well. Said boy sighed.

"Well, I came up with this, this plan I guess you could say." He started, skeptically. "Well, I found out how to defeat Voldemort." A few gasps were heard around the room. "Oh Merlin, are you all really still scared of the name? He's gone now." Harry moved around a bit, squirming on the couch, uncomfortable.

"Well, you see, I decided I would defeat him and make it look like I had, er... died. I went to London, and, uh, for a few nights I slept in this old alleyway. I didn't want to be seen by any magical beings or else they would know I was alive." Harry paused, reluctant to tell his life story to old friends- and enemies.

"I couldn't deal with all the fame. I just wanted a normal life. No press, no newspapers, no autographs. And, uh, I found this kid. And his name was- er, well I found this kid, and he introduced me to some friends. And ever since we've been together. We live in- in an abandoned building. Nobody ever comes there."

"And about the muggle that you stole from?" Harry blushed.

"Well, I just needed some spare change..."

"And the woman who said you were causing trouble; drinking muggle alcohol?"

"That was just... We were just having a little fun you see." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Fun?"

"Harry, what've you done?" An angry looking Ronald Weasley asked. "How could you do this to me? First you pretend that you've bloody died! And then you come back a different person! Do you know how bloody hard it was for me! You were my best friend Harry! And you betrayed me! Just like Pettigrew betrayed your parents, but ten hundred times worse! You were my best mate and you were gone!" Ron stopped, breathing in hard. Tears were rolling down his face, no matter how hard he tried to stop them.

"Uh, I'm sorry Ron."

"You don't sound bloody sorry to me." Ron stood up and walked over to Harry. "You're just a bloody coward Potter." He said coldly. Then he did something Harry wouldn't have thought he would do. He punched him in the gut.

"Stay away from me Potter. You're not my best mate anymore." Harry stared at his back as he walked away. When he slammed the door, Harry turned to the other occupants of the room, suddenly remembering they were there.

"Well he was a bit overdramatic don't you think?" Harry gave a dark chuckle.

"What is wrong with you Potter?" Snape asked, serious.

"What are you talking about?"

"I do agree, he was a bit overdramatic but he deserved to be. You were his friend and you disappeared. We all thought you were dead. He refused to eat or talk for months. He wasn't back to his normal self for nearly two and a half years Potter. And even then, he wasn't the same." It was Draco who spoke up. Harry looked at the ground, ashamed.

"Well I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to him. You can't just leave your life behind because you hate the bloody fame. You would get rid of it someday. You are a coward Harry. A coward for being scared of the fame. Scared enough to make your friends believe you were dead." He spat these words out angrily. "You made me think you were dead." Harry looked up, a little surprised that Malfoy cared. He stood up.

"You don't know the half of it Malfoy." He started to walk out, but thought better of it.

"I supposed you want to keep me here don't you Snape."

"Look, Potter..."

"Just show me to a room." Snape stood up, shocked that Harry was actually agreeing to stay. He brought him to the last remaining room, the one on the end o the hallway.

"You can stay here, Ha- Potter." Harry pretended he didn't hear the professors slip-up. It would make things more complicated. Harry went into the room and sat on the bed. Why had this happened? They weren't supposed to find him. It was supposed to be a second chance... A new life. His friends were probably worried by now. His muggle friends. They most likely thought he had gotten caught and been taken to the police or something. He would have to find a way to talk to them soon. The door opened, and Theodore walked in.

"Hey."

"What do you want?" Harry's eyes narrowed.

"I just want to talk." Harry stared at him for a second, trying to figure out his emotions.

"Alright."

"Can I ask you a question Harry?"

"Shoot."

"What?"

"Muggle saying, sorry. Go ahead."

"Why did you leave?" Harry looked at Theo for a minute, before shaking his head sadly.

"I can't tell you that. I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"It's... It's hard to explain. I-" Harry stopped, trying not to let the tears fall.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I was wrong to leave. I knew that as soon as I left but... But I couldn't take it back." Theo stood up, sadly.

"Don't leave again Harry. Please."

"I can't promise." Theo stared at him sadly before leaving and shutting the door quietly. What the bloody hell had he done?

An~ Phew, another chapter written! I'm gonna say something and I'm only gonna say it once: if you have something In mind that you think would be really cool if it happened, tell me! If I like it, which I'm sure I will, I'll try to add it in somewhere in my story! Thank you all again for everything especially reviewing and reading and you can follow me on Instagram if you like. And don't forget to tell me if you want to be my beta! Have a great day everyone! ;)


End file.
